Together At Last
by harrypotter4ever22
Summary: A cute seddie story, please read and write a review!


I do not own ICarly Nickelodeon does and Dan Schneider

Alone At last

"Hey kiddos" said Spencer wearing a gray t-shirt and blue jeans as he walked in the front door of his and Carly`s apartment

"Hey" replied Sam wearing a light and dark purple colored stripped long sleeve shirt and a blue t-shirt with a random design ,Freddie, wearing a light blue collared shirt and a dark blue long sleeve shirt and ,Carly wearing a blue v neck shirt with a gray sleeveless lose flowing vest and dark blue jeans all at once while sitting on the couch watching Girly Cow. Spencer set the brown paper bags on the wooden kitchen counter and started unpacking the groceries. Carly got up from the living room red couch and walked into the kitchen to help Spencer with the groceries. Sam and Freddie stayed on the couch enjoying the show. After the groceries were put away Spencer said.

"Carly, we need to go here in a few minutes" said Spencer as he walked towards his room.

"Ok" said Carly " I am already ready" as she sat back down on the couch watching television once again.

"Where are you guys going? Asked Sam" her eyes not leaving the show.

"Spencer was invited to show off his newest sculptor to several important artist" said Carly

"That is cool" said Freddie as he turned to Carly.

"Yea, I hope they like it" said Carly

"Me too" said Sam and Freddie at the same time.

"Ready to go kiddo?" asked Spencer as he comes out of his room into the living room

"Yes" said Carly to her two as she walked over to the tan end table and grabbed her blue purse and black coat.

"Now you two be good and do not kill each other while we are gone" said Carly best friends sitting next to one another on the red couch.

" Ok" said Sam and Freddie at the same time "we wont" they said together rolling their eyes at one another

Spencer walked over to the small kitchen and grabbed his newest sculptor the Eiffel tower made of multi colored paper clips and followed Carly out the tan wooden door winking and saying to Freddie and Sam "Keep your hands to yourselves you too". Freddie and Sam looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders. Sam got up and walked over to the fridge looking for some thing to eat. While Freddie sat on the couch thinking to himself what could Spencer have meant by that? Did he know the Carly was only a decoy to the person he really liked? Was it that obvious his true feelings were for Sam? Shaking his head he turned on the television and changed it to the science channel. Sam got up off the couch and walked across the room to the kitchen. She headed straight to the large silver fridge opened the door and stick her blonde head inside looking for meat to eat. While searching for some meat Spencer's words kept popping up in her mind. Did Spencer know that beating up Freddie was actually her flirting with him? Does he know that I am actually crushing on Freddie? Stop it Pucket she said to herself and continued looking for some meat. She finally found a cold chicken leg and snatched it out of the white fridge and walked back across the room over to the couch, sat down, and started gnawing on the chicken leg. Freddie glanced over at Sam eating her chicken and rolled his eyes returning his attention to the television. Sam finished her chicken leg and looked up for the first time since sitting down on the red couch. Seeing that Freddie had changed it to the nerd channel, she placed the chicken bone on the end table , reached over and grabbed the black remote from his hand saying "Give me that Freddork" and started channel surfing. "Sam, I was watching that" responded Freddie as he retrieved the remote from her and held it out of her reach .Sam reached over Freddie attempting to get the remote back from him. However, Freddie leaned farther away from her causing him to fall back on the couch. Sam leaned forward in a last attempt to get the remote back and fell on top of him. Freddie raised his head up and saw Sam on him realizing what this meant he closed his eyes ready for a punch from Sam, when her fist did not make contact with him he slowly opened his eyes seeing Sam staring down at him smiling. Freddie smiled back and when their eyes meet they got lost in one another's eyes. Before either of them knew what was going on their faces moved closer to one other their lips centimeters away.


End file.
